Tails' Journal
by Snoopy5
Summary: Tails POV from Sonic 3 *Chapter 9 Added: IceCap Zone Act 2* Tails Past...
1. Introduction

Tails' Journal  
  
Tails POV on his and Sonics Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog 3  
  
  
  
Author Note:Ho Hum.better get this straight. I don't own any of the characters (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles or the Eggman) or any other elements of the Sega Classic, Sonic 3. Sonic Team and Sega Respectively own them!  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Sunday, January 2nd, 1994: Time: 8:59 PM Dear Diary, Wow I am so excited! I just heard from Sonic that we are going on another adventure! I hope it was as much fun as our last one! I remember all the fun we had running through forests and seeing cool factories! I still think that Sonic is mad about losing all his rings in Casinopolius! Well anyways I heard that Dr. Eggman was doing some bad things at Floating Island. I really wish I knew where that was, but at least I can get to use my new Cyclone Biplane! It needs a test run! Well since our last adventure wasn't to long ago, I think Sonic kept the Chaos Emeralds with him. And I remember what happened to Eggman when he used his Chaos Emeralds.Wow he got sooo tough and he glows too! I wish I could do that! Anyway I better get ready for tomorrow! We leave in the morning! See Ya!  
  
~Tails  
  
  
  
  
  
Well this is only the prologue so the rest of the story will be longer! Don't Worry! Please Review this! See if I should quit while I am ahead. Thanks! 


	2. A New Rival for Sonic (Angel Island Act ...

Chapter 2: Angel Island Zone (Act 1)  
A New Rival For Sonic  
  
Wednesday January 5, 1994 Time: 9:00PM   
Dear Diary,  
What a crazy day it has been! It took us 3 days to get to this Floating Island Sonic has been talking about. He also told me why we are going anyways! Well why don't I just tell you what happened…you wouldn't mind right buddy?  
Well Anyways… We were riding in my newest machine, the Cyclone Biplane as we headed to the Floating Islands. I flew the plane while Sonic stood on the wing. He is so daring! Anyways it was quiet until I decided to ask, "Hey Sonic, why are we going to the Floating Islands again?" Sonic gave me a disgusted look because this was the seventh time he told me.  
"Tails," Sonic replied rather frustrated, "We are going to the Islands again because that Egghead has his doom ship prepared to destroy us again! And it's our job to kick his Egg like butt!" Sonic is very confident with himself because he got the seven chaos emeralds in his possession. With the seven combined he can transform into Super Sonic. A powered up version of himself allowing him to be invulnerable and gets to fly and glide! Wow it was amazing! It was later that morning that Sonic decides to get bored of riding and decides to fly as Super Sonic.  
"I'll meet you at the Island!" Sonic Said to me with pleasure because Sonic just loves to fly like that! As I headed after Sonic, I saw him very angry on the floor, he was mad at something. I looked at him, and I asked, "Sonic, What's the matter? Why are you mad?"  
"I am fine, but that Darn Thief stole my Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic said in a very upset tone. I looked confused at my upset buddy…  
"Sonic," I said quietly to him, "Who are you talking about? All I saw leave was a red blur…is that your thief?" Anyways, we decided to follow this thief of ours. We arrived to the Angel Island. It was so beautiful! It had trees and forests and fishes, but Eggman had already come by… he left his bad robots around. Rhinos and Monkey Bots, nothing we couldn't handle. We got to flat plain finally, after all the loops and speed dashes to deal with…suddenly a big robot came by, it had a shield so we couldn't touch it. "I wonder what it wants…" I said in my curiosity, I never seen such a thing. Sonic replied with, "Up to no good!" As he finished his sentence…the robot released a barrage of Missiles and Rockets! Sonic shoved my down behind a rock so the blast missed us. It was so hot, I was really sweating…so was Sonic. The Robot had already vanished before we could do anything….   
"Grr that Egghead is going to pay for this! He will get his treatment!" Sonic said with the most revenge voice my Kitsune self ever heard! I don't blame him. His attack caused the entire island to be on fire. All signs of life other than ours seemed gone. For a little while more of Running and dueling some rhino bots and other things…we confronted the robot from before. Sonic ran up to the assassin robot.   
" Are you ready to fight tin can?" Sonic said as he jumps at the assassin bot. Sonic gave it a few bashes of Homing Attacks to the monitor. The robot decided to fight back; it released a pulse of fire. Since I was hiding by a rock, (by Sonic's orders of course…) and Sonic was busy busting the monitor, it missed completely. It took a little longer to see the assassin bot fall to the ground in flames. Wow Sonic did well at busting that bot. Well that was all this afternoon, so I had a busy day following my hero Sonic. We decided to turn in by a near by cave since everywhere else was too hot to bear with. I guess this is where I am now! Well see you around Diary! -Tails 


	3. Eggman and his Fire Machine (Angel Islan...

Chapter 2  
Angel Island Zone Act 2: Eggman and his Fire Machine!  
  
January 6th, 1994 Time: 2:55AM  
Dear Journal:  
Wow I really did it! I made something helpful for Sonic! An Air necklace so he can breathe under water longer. Unfortunately it only lasts for 25 seconds so he needs to be quick!  
I'll give it to him later today! I am going to sleep I'm tired!  
-Tails  
  
On the Same Page...  
January 6th, 1994 Time 10:55 PM  
Dear Journal,  
Yep It's me again Journal Its been another crazy day for us! Let me tell you about it...  
After our battle against that Assisnbot we decided to rest for a while. It was just enough time to show Sonic my newest invention! I showed it to him this morning. He was stretching his legs to get ready to do another sprint.  
"Hey Sonic," I yelled out loud to get his attention, "look what I made!" I gave Sonic my newest invention, the air necklace. Sonic looked at it with the most confusion. He hands it back to me and asked, "What is that?" I figured he wouldn't know what it is so I told him, "It is an air necklace. With this necklace on, you'll be able to breathe under water for 25 seconds. So if we need to take a swim, you'll be protected." I was proud of my invention. Sonic put it on it was a perfect fit. Well it should have been, I measured his neck last night in his sleep! (Tails Draws a ^_^ on that line).  
Anyways, We continued on the burned Angel Island. It was a good thing I made that necklace. We arrived near the water many times and had to swim. As we continued duking out those silly Monkeybots and rhinos, we saw a new power-up. It had a water drop symbol on it. Sonic decided to bust it open, to reveal that a giant bubble surrounded Sonic.   
"Wow Sonic Look at that!" I said with shock. It felt to Sonic as he is in air bubble. Leaving my invention worthless... We continued running. Like always, we reached another flat land of Grass (dead grass anyways!). It seemed safe so we decided to run across. All of a sudden, I heard loud, very loud humming noises. Sonic turned around to see all the noise and to his surprise, a giant jet is heading at us!   
"Hurry up Tails! It got us marked!" Sonic yelled, as I was casually running, not aware of what the noise is. That Jet was after us all right! It launched bombs out of its bomb droppers. I shrieked, as I was inches away of being blasted! The cowardly Kitsune I was, I decided to play piggy back on Sonic. Sonic unaware of my presence stumbled over for a minute.   
"Tails! What are you doing," Sonic growled at me for making him fall over. Fortunately the Jet ran out of bombs already! It flew away; I bet the pilot is angry! We continued some more, we passed a bridge. We decided to take a breather, and of course Sonic tossed me off his shoulders.... It was fun riding up there! Suddenly...Eggman popped out of the Water Falls! Its like he knew we were here! He destroyed the bridge too! That was our only survival! I knew I had to fight. He almost burned me earlier.   
"Sonic, I am going to help you!" I stated proudly because I wanted to help. But Sonic merely sat me down and told me to wait here... I wish he'd trust me once and a while. Anyways Eggman was loaded with a Fire Machine. It makes giant fireballs capable of burning Rocks to crisp. Powerful Indeed! Sonic did the Eggman good with a few hits to the glass. Ha! You should have seen the look on his stupid face as he flew away, beaten again! I still wish I could help. Anyways...We walked farther to another bridge with a cliff. That Red Thief came back...  
"Who are you? And what do you want with my Emeralds?" Sonic Hollered at the red thief. The thief smirked and said, "I am Knuckles the Echidna to some...and Hell to you." He flipped a switch before we could of rebutted. The Bridge broke before our feet! We fell for a long time until we hit a near by field in a water cave. We decided to sleep here before we look on. I told Sonic that we are in Hydrocity. Hmm... Maybe my Air Necklace will come in handy! I better turn in for the night...see you Journal.  
-Tails  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Urk...I used naughty Language...Bah oh well. I think people are liking this story! Yay! Thats Great! Well i will try to get Hydrocity Act 1 and 2 done soon! Keep R&Ring!-Snoopy 


	4. Glory for the Air Necklace/Wall Talk (Hy...

Chapter 3: Hydrocity Zone Act 1 and Act 2  
Glory for the Air Necklace/Wall Talk  
_________________________________  
Erm before I start, I'd like to thank everyone for reading first of all and giving such great comments and criticism. I appreciate it!  
And I still own nothing from Sonic...  
_________________________________  
  
Date: January 7th, 1994 Time: 11:59 PM  
Dear Diary,  
Another crazy day for us... Isn't it always crazy, journal? That is still beyond the point. Last Night we "landed" into Hydrocity. It is a City under water! It looks so cool. But unfortunately we couldn't get to the city; we just had to deal with Eggman's traps again. This time he whipped up some Drill Launchers, Mine Man and Shark Bots. They were much more feistier then the others. Anyways I begged to Sonic to put on my Necklace, but he said, "No Tails, I am not going to wear that ridiculous necklace." I don't know why he'd call it ridiculous... It just has a Pink Air Jewel in the middle; I only had a pink die at that moment I made it. We had to start swimming; the entire area we were in was manly under water. Sonic bull headedly jumped in head first not knowing of a lone rock on the ground. Oh my goodness... Sonic floated back up with a dumbfounded look of unconsciousness! I laughed so hard I almost fell in! Anyway we had to continue underwater. I made another air necklace for my self. It took 2 seconds to see Sonic start sputtering. He had to run above water before he drowned down there!  
"Silly Sonic," I giggled as I gave him my air necklace. "You better use this so you can last down there..."  
"Damn You Tails..." Sonic Muttered as he wore the necklace which he hated so much. We continued on our Water Swimming Spree. Fortunately we found those powerups with a Water Drop symbol on it. Obviously Sonic must have one. He Tore off the necklace as he shouted, "Thank God you came around!" I grabbed one too... 25 seconds is not much time to swim... Remind me Journal to make a better Necklace. We kept on going, passing by speed mechas and more Egg Nasties... We went through the last loop and landed in a pool of water with a grinder in the middle.  
"Uh-Oh," I cried, "Here comes a big one." It had an Octopus head and two propelling missiles on each side, I guess to keep it moving. I will dub it as Octopus Bot. It came ramming at us!! We had to jump quickly, but I was a little slow on the draw...he busted my Water Drop Powerups Shield. Sonic Hollered at me, "Tails go fly up there and be safe!" As always I followed my big bro's orders...It isn't much fun waiting for Sonic. Sonic quickly disposed of the Octopus Bot.   
"Heh, no sweat." Sonic said as he dusted his hands. That Eggman gave us no time to relax, he had that pool set to drain us down to a lower level. All there was is a giant wall. Looked Stable too... We decided to swim, well walk on anyways... and the wall came at us! And there were hills, steep enough to squish us!! Man Journal, I never ran so fast then today journal! We had to think quickly or we would be squished! Luckily a lower wall stopped it.  
"Phewf!" We both gasped as we decided to sit down for a moment to catch our breath...We then continued on more traps, nothing I haven't mention up above. Plus the Writer's wrists are getting tired of explaining! Lazy Snoopy!! ^_^  
(Snoopy sitting at his Monitor gives Tails a dirty look on that last statement.)  
We caught up with that thief again, err...what was his name...oh yeah. Knuckles.  
"Give me back my emeralds thief!" Sonic yelled at the Gem Kleptomaniac. Knuckles just snickered and hit another switch. We were dropped into another chasm. And a familiar friend awaited us...  
"Well Sonic if it isn't you again," The Evil Egghead said, " With my new machine the Whilbomb will destroy you!"  
"Not a Chance!" Sonic Yelled. He looked at me and said, "Give me a boost kid." I was shocked...He Never asked for my help before! It's New. Anyways, I gave him a lift. He jumps into Eggman's Cockpit, unaware of pushing the self-destruct button. His intention was to beat him up. Anyways Eggman's WhirlBomb exploded! He flew away again, stupidly like always. Yawn! Its so late I better turn in...Good Night!  
-Tails  
_______________________________________  
Urk More Madness.... and more cursing...I ought to up the rating for this story...  
As always R&R. I want to have Marble Gardens Act 1 up soon...  
And Tails is punished for calling me Lazy!!  
Tails: Aw Man... 


	5. The Freefall Hills (Marble Garden Act 1)

Chapter 4: Marble Gardens Zone Act 1  
The Freefall Hills  
  
Snoopy: Well I have played enough Sonic 3 to get an understanding for Marble Garden...I have a bad feeling I am going to hate this zone!! Err...Anyways...on with the story!!  
_________________________________________________________  
January 8th, 1994 Time 7:30PM  
Dear Diary,  
Well it's been another one of those days.... It all started after we exposed of the Eggman's Whirlbomb machine.  
(An Author interruption: See last Chapter for the Whirlbomb...Thanks! ~Snoopy)  
We were stuck in the pits of Hydrocity. Sonic looked for an exit but was unsuccessful....  
"Darn Tails, were stuck here." Sonic said with gloom in his eyes... I decided to sit down on a lone rock. I must have been destined to sit on that rock, because when I did, an earthquake causes a water eruption from the ground lifting us out of the Hydrocity. Sonic who was frustrated for the fact that I did something for a change said, "Figures you'd find a way out huh..." I laughed very hard as we flew in the air. But alas...we had to land. And we didn't have no 3 point landing either...we landed in a lone orange tree.  
"I know I need vitamin c but this is ridiculous!!" I said because I landed straight into an orange...mouth first! We decided to look at the map well placed next to that tree. I glanced at it for a while, sonic would have but he couldn't get out of the tree.   
"It says we're in Marble Garden," I said after looking at the map. Finally Sonic fell out of that tree.   
"Phewf," he said as he stretches his legs, "It's about time I got out of there." We finally were off to this Marble Garden, but the only way was down! Wow that made Sonics day! He loves running down steep hills. We were off! We ran at amazing speeds! If a pedestrian were around he'd be blown away! ^_^ At the end of our down hill spree, the evil Eggman left us some friends to deal with... flying porcupine bots, and trick spikes. These trick spikes were clever...they look like spikes but they shoot bombs at us!! Of course Sonic overcame any lousy Bot that Egghead would bring! Of Course that isn't all that eggy brought...he set trap Ball and Spike tossers and Spike Slammers too! We were too clever for them though.... We got through a cave and then another foe appeared before us!! It was a drillbot. Capable of doing serious damage to areas, l time, it destroyed an entire mountain!! It drilled its way in! Leaving rocks and other pointy things around!   
"Tails go hide over there!" Sonic yelled at me pointing to a lone rock. As always, I was forced to stay there.... I hate waiting for Sonic.... Sonic took down the Bot in record time even! It was only 6:30 when that happened.... Sonic was very tired for running so much we decided to relax here and wait till tomorrow to continue...Well here we are now...Journal this is getting monotonous...Eggman makes stupid traps for us to fall in and yet we never lose. Doesn't Eggman get tired of losing all the time?? We'll I better not get to angry. (This story has no angst in it...^_^) Good night!  
-Tails  
____________________________________________________________________  
Okay not as long as the others but it still works... Thanks for continuing to R&R the story. I await your opinions...and if anyone knows about the names for the Blue Spike floating thing, Ball and Spike Toss and the Spike Slammers (the one where it smacks the ground) please add it in the review... So that's that. If you think I should continue to Death Egg then rather finishing it to Launch Base, tell me. I see if I can! Thanks! ~Snoopy 


	6. Tails the Hero (Marble Garden Act 2)

A/N: Once again. I don't own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Eggman or any of hid badniks!  
I still hate the Marble Garden Zone soo...this chapter most likely will suck!  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: Marble Garden Zone Act 2: Tails the Hero  
  
Date: January 9th, 1994 Time: 8:00pm  
Dear Diary,   
Yep you guessed it another exciting day for us! It all started after we defeated the drill bot. We were doing our usual thing, running, busting on the badniks and avoiding traps. It's the same deal. But that Egghead left out some more toys. A Grasshopper bot, he looked like an old man! It was funny! Also Eggy left more traps like the totem pole arrow spitter. Still No sign of "Knuckles," However we do hope to see him again. Ok, we're running along and suddenly, Eggman popped out of the ground in his new mecha! The Egg-o-Drill (patent pending)  
"Foolish Hedgehog," The Eggman hissed, "You'll never make it out of here alive!" After his threat, before Sonic could respond, he drilled the ceiling; it caused the entire area to start collapsing!  
"Come On Tails lets jet!" Sonic yelled to me, as we were about to become furry pancakes. It continued for a decent few moments, yet it missed us by a moment! I panted for breath cause I never ran that fast before. We continued on, avoiding the traps and such. Again we head to a cave and that Eggman appeared again to cause us trouble.  
"Still alive," the Eggman bellowed, "Well this time you won't be so lucky..." Again he drilled the ceiling to this cave, and again it began to collapse. But it seemed to go faster than before.... We had to run even quicker to escape it's evil clutches. Yet to make it harder, Eggman left his Grasshopper bots and Spike-wannabes. (A/N Since no-one knew its name I had to use this! ^_^'')  
"Darn this is tougher than before." I said to myself, we were very close to be squished, but fortunately, the ground below us fell allowing us to dash out of the collaspion. We had another quick dash, and that persistent Eggman came back...  
"What? Still Alive?" Eggman sneered as he saw as confronting him. Sonic replied viciously, "Damn Right Egghead, You'll never stop us!" Eggman looked angered by Sonic's naughty words.  
"Well Mr. Potty Mouth," Eggman replies, "Those were your last words!" Before he finished his sentence he slammed his drill right at our feet. It missed.... Did he do that on purpose? Actually he did. He made the ground below us collapse! I quickly got into my helicopter mode and grabbed Sonic. He thanked me as we were flying up to catch the Eggman. Sonic daringly bashed the console avoiding the drill and jet fire. Every time Sonic bashed the Eggman I had to catch him or we would fall to his doom! After 8 amazing hits, Eggman flew away beaten, like the Loser he is! ^_^  
We decided to land near the city ahead of us, it was late...(well 6:30 anyways...)  
"Tails you are the hero today! Without you I wouldn't been able to beat that stupid Eggman." Sonic said to me, very sincerely I may add. I felt so good that I helped Sonic once an a while. We landed finally, to see a Carnival! But it only opens at 10:00pm to 6:00am so we had to wait little bit till it opens... Well see you around journal!  
-Tails  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
Wow, Not bad for BS-ing most of the Chapter! (Tails: You aren't supposed to say that!!)  
Since this is over, I get to do Carnival Night Zone! God I love this level! With all that carnival stuff...be surprised if I do a lot for one chapter! Still I wonder if I should finish to Death Egg or not? Please add you Opinions to the Review...and Please R&R! Thanks! -Snoopy 


	7. Night at the Eggland Part 1 (Carnival Ni...

A/N: All right Carnival Zone! I still don't own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Eggman or any badniks, Sonic Team and Sega own it! This is the greatest Zone! I love the carnival zone! Well here we go! (Err... one more thing; I am adding my own crap into this chapter to make it seem like a real Carnival and not just a Zone for Sonic!  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6: Carnival Night Zone Act 1+: Night at the EggLand Part 1  
  
Date January 10th, 1994 Time: 1:30AM  
Dear Diary,  
Man I never thought a Carnival could be like this! It was so beautiful here, with all the blinking lights, rides, food and stuff! Wow! The thing was that the carnival opens at night, well at 10:00 to be precise. While we waited, I told Sonic gleefully, "Oh-boy Sonic, I can't wait till we get there! I am gonna ride the coaster until I get sick!" Sonic sighed and responded, "Sorry buddy, the only reason we are here is because I saw the Egghead head to there, we need to stop him...but if we do it quickly we'll have some time to have fun." After those last words, the gates opened. We had to pay our fees to get in, 50 Rings apiece is kind of a steal for an all night pass. It was amazing! Lights, Food, Toys, Prizes! I was drooling! but as Sonic said, we had to go stop the Eggman. I wish we had time to have fun! Also, Eggman had his badniks around .... He left some Oyster Shooters, Light Bats and other assortments of traps like; more surprise Spikes and Barrels that tried to squish us! Why Can't Eggman let us have fun!? It was 11:00, I was getting tired, but we did have time to get on one ride, it lifted us up and tosses us around and around, I almost got sick! (Draws a sick face on Line) It was unfortunate that they had this ride all over the place!! URK! Anyways, we were continuing on, and we dropped into a chasm! It had a ground of Tetris blocks and it dropped down like an elevator, but there seems to be no end! It was a bottomless Elevator! Finally something came down to fight. It was a DrillBlade attached to a Magnet Base; I decided to call it the Drilyeblade! It was interesting, it released its drill blade and it attacked us! While the base sat there, pulsing electricity. It was a boring machine! However, when the blade missed it destroyed some of the ground, or what little we had of ground.  
"Tails get out of sight!" Sonic screamed to me as he tried to dispose the monster. I decided to toss a pebble at the magnet, since I wasn't allowed to help fight the machine. It hit it dead on! The machine dropped its base, exposed pulsing more electricity! The blade was attracted right into the magnet, causing it damage!  
"Tails, You're a Genius!" Sonic said with great pleasure since Sonic knows how to dispose the monster. It took 6 hits to dispose the retched Drilyeblade. And the shaft finally stopped moving to show its true ground. It was 1:00 we decided to relax our feet for a moment and then go on...I will tell you more later today...  
-Tails  
______________________________________________________________________  
Well I am going to break off the chapters, this is only part one of "Night in Eggland" so stay tuned for the other half, and if I am going to the end, I better play Sonic and knuckles again... :P  
-Snoopy 


	8. Night at the Eggland Part 2 (Carnival Ni...

A/N: Well after a little break, Snoopy Returns with the 2nd half of "Night in the Eggland" Enjoy thy selves. I still don't own anything, including now, E-102, Amy and any other other Cameos in this Chapter...and fear the many A/N hiding in the chapter!  
.~Snoopy  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 7: Carnival Night Zone Act 2:Night at the EggLand Part 2  
  
January 10th, 1994 Time: 8:00AM  
  
Dear Journal,  
Wow, I am so tired.... its early morning now...we spent like 10 hours in that Carnival...too bad it wasn't such a real Carnival...Here's the story...  
After we defeated the Drillyeblade (A/N: See previous Chapter) it was 1:30am...boy we needed a break. But I obviously went and played some games! They were corrupted... Why would I want to bash Sonic's head? Or Shoot a Sonic Doll? (A/N: Amy's Hedgehog Hammer Match and E-102s Target in the Death Egg in SA1). The prizes weren't too good either; an Eggman Plush is NOT my example of a Kawaii Doll! (A/N Kawaii=Cute) Let me not forget the NiGHTS Pinball game, it was actually very fun, but wasn't giant sized like Casino Night (A/N AGAIN??: Nights Pinball=SA1 (C) Sonic Team and Casino Night Zone is StH2) We decided to move on finally... dealing with all the Light Bats, Electrozapers, and Oyster Shooters. Now the carnival went Water Style. Wai! My Eggman Plush is gonna get soggy! We had to swim our way through some parts. I thankfully kept the Air Necklaces, from our earlier adventure (A/N: See Hydrocity Chapters for that!) but Sonic isn't to thrilled about that...he sighs as we wore the air necklace equipped with the pink air jewel. Gulp...I swam through the area, as well as Sonic, he couldn't swim too well!! (^_^) Eggman left some traps around like those Barrels that tried to squish us! But we used it to our advantage. We jumped on them (err rather swam to them) they got us out of that pool. We continued on...but we had to use more off Eggman's traps to help us... His Cannon Launchers, his corrupted elevator and his balloon bombs...(which never actually exploded!) We continued on. And we reached that Knuckles fella again.  
"You again of all places!" Knuckles Sneered holding one of Sonics Emeralds Sonic looked with so much anger...it scared me!   
"You give me my emeralds back you thief!" Sonic yelled as he charged at Knuckles. Knuckles thought quickly, one mistake and he would have been Echidna food! He hit a switch and all threw power went out! In the dark, Knuckles flew the scene.   
"Damnnit," Sonic growled as the Red one vanished without a trace.  
"Attention all Guests, Attention all Guests, Eggland apologizes for this electrical error, we will repair the problem as soon as we can. Until then stay where you are. Thank you for visiting Eggland" Eggman (the manager as I found out as I received my Eggman plush toy...) said nicely over the telecom. We had to continue, even if it's dark! It wasn't that bad, I had a flashlight, it just was dim...I used it too much in the Mystic Caves (a/n: StH2 Zone) We went through another pool equipped with barrels and other things like flying bumpers! We got banged around too much. After 5:00am, we found the switch and activated all the lights again.  
"Err...Attention all guests," Eggman said confused on how what happened, "Our mechanics have fixed the problem-" before Eggman could finish, his cohort Grounder says foolishly, "Duh we didn't do anything yet..." and over the telecom, Eggman bashes his cohort Grounder with a sledge hammer and yells, "Idiot! They aren't suppose to know that," Eggman finally realizes that he is still on the air, "err...excuse me, thank you for coming to EggLand..." We were laughing so hard at Eggman and his stupid cohort (a/n: Grounder was Dr. Robotnik's cohort in the Sonic the Hedgehog Cartoon [no not the one with Sally and the rest!]). We continued on, we almost made it to the top, but a chasm dropped us to the ground. Knuckles waited...sneered and hit yet another switch! We were lifted to the highest part of the Carnival. There was no rides, no games...just pitch silence.   
"I don't like this Sonic," I said. I was sort of scared.   
"Well, did you enjoy your stay hedgehog?" a voice peered out from the silence. It was Eggman! He had an interesting machine this time. We were floating with a ball made of scraps of Grounder (a/n: ok maybe it was a normal ball but it works with what happened earlier) and 4 lighting rods. I dubbed it, Lighting Ball mecha. He dropped his "ball" at us he missed terribly!  
"What's wrong Eggman? Your Glasses need changing?" Sonic taunted as Eggman's Ball missed barely to his feet. Eggman gave a dark look as he triggered a switch, it cause the 4 lightning rods to start shooting out rapid pulses of electricity! It dragged us to the ball we were fortunately fast enough! Actually, I was Sonic's Neck for the time. Sonic rammed an easy 8 shots to the machine as it was lifting the ball. On Sonic's Last bash, the mecha exploded to let Eggman's Eggflier escape. He cursed and said not nice things as he sailed away to the mountains. I looked at the map, and stated, "He is heading to the Ice Cap region" Sonic smiled as he got out his snowboard.  
"Its a good thing I kept this for something." Sonic said as he headed on. Sonic was about to leave, but he noticed I was missing...  
"Tails? Where did ya go?" He said, nervously...that was until he saw me playing some game; I got to control a Monkey with Maracas! It was loads of fun. Sonic sighed and said, "Hey lets hang at the carnival until it closes!" He saw the light in my eyes I always wanted to do that! By 8:00, the closing time, I got...1 Eggman plush, a Chu Chu Wind up Mouse, 19 Chilidogs...with a antacid with each one, A Pico Pico hammer, a chao puppet, a giant purple cat plush, and a NiGHTS jester figure. Oh and Sonic got the bill (^_^) we were going to relax now...Goodnight!  
-Tails  
___________________________________________________  
Well there's one down! Next will be Ice Cap Zone. And I am going to get a major lawsuit this chapter... for a recap...I don't own any of the following:  
Sonic, Tails, Amy (Hedgehog Hammer, Pico Pico Hammer), Knuckles, E-102 (Sonic Target), Big the Cat (Purple Giant Cat), Eggman, Grounder (Sth Cartoon), dr. Robotnik, Chao (Finger Puppet...) NiGHTS and Samba De Amigo (Monkeys with Maracas…). Wow.... that's a lot!  
Well until next time...~Snoopy  
(Tails: Stop A/N ing my diary!) 


	9. Cold Failure (IceCap Zone Act 1)

Well here we go again...It may be a bit better English this time...Dictation in 11th grade sucks...^_^;; I still own nothing.... but I did think of the snowboard idea! Ice Cap Zone...Here I come!  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8 Ice Cap Zone Act 1: Cold Failure  
  
  
January 11, 1994 Time: 10:00pm  
  
Dear Diary,  
Brrrrr I am very cold we were at the ice cap. Since I saw the Eggman flew that way...and I was correct too. However Ice Cap was a winter wonderland! Snow covered the ground like a white blanket blushed over the green body called the ground (a/n: Tails...don't try poetry...)! Sonic got to use his new snowboard too. It was really neat looking. It had a glare of Blue (Sonic's favorite color), it had a neat symbol that looked like a ring and had white trimmings. Me... I had a trash bag... I didn't have enough money to get a real snowboard yet... We were sledding down the hills as fast as Sonic would run it... It was a real easy slope though. However overconfident Sonic didn't notice the wall ahead of him.... He banged into it causing the snowboard to burst to pieces... Oh man...Sonic wasted a 75000 ring snowboard... If you ask me...that is kind of expensive for a snowboard...  
Sonic groaned as he saw the beloved snowboard he knew to short in many pieces on the ground. Anyways we had to continue on...Eggman was almost ready to launch the Death Egg into orbit again. Doesn't he get tired of doing this? We ran through the slushy snow, however our speeds didn't get affected to its "slushiness." Eggman left some traps like always... Penguin bots and Sol bots...but they were ice sols... (a/n I think sols are those balls welding the fire in Hill Top Zone StH2) also he left ice walls that tried to crush us...he sure loved to make Hedgehog and Kitsune pancakes.... Also they had icicles dropping down on us... it was very hard to pass knowing you can get an icicle up your skull... oh did I mention about the mistier? Yep, one hit and your frozen solid It was really getting cold now...I was shivering...I guess fur isn't enough these days.... After dodging traps and busting bots, we reached the surface, it was even colder out here then it was out there.... Then something emerged from the sky it was a snowman.... He wasn't cute though... It stood there...exactly out of our reach.... standing there...like it was meditating or something. but finally, it summoned ice blocks from below us. it charged at us with the snowballs circling it like an electron circles a nucleus (a/n: ok Chemistry too...sorry) I decided to call it Frostbot the Hell man. I know that's a mean name but one of his snowballs hit me in the head....I got knocked out for that match... I slept in the cold snow....then there was a sudden bit of warm heat...I assumed Sonic destroyed the Frostbot. In his worry Sonic tried waking me up. However he felt that I wouldn't make it.... Its not like a videogame where you just bounce back up when been dealt damage....but I did wake up...Sonic told me it was 9:30 when I woke up....we were in a cave, a dim fire crackled as sonic tried to feed me....(What am I? a Baby?) I let him though...I was rather tired.   
"You stay here tomorrow okay buddy?" Sonic asked me with such a sincere voice. I couldn't refuse...I was frostbitten and had a ghastly headache.  
"Alright Sonic, but come back for me..." I said, still weak from that morning. Well looks like I am in a way grounded....I guess I can reflect more tomorrow then... Well don't catch a cold buddy...goodnight!  
-Tails *achoo* (snot flies on to the page) Sorry buddy  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Far out...Chemistry in a Sonic Fanfic! I guess next chapter will be a bit slower then the others...less action anyways...but I will do a history thing with StH2 a little bit and Tails reflects on his adventure...I might even say he gets a bit angst (if you suppose...) Now to fire up my StH2... Ok don't forget to R&R and that stuff...and stay tuned for the next chapter.. Chapter 9 IceCap Zone Act2 .Reflections of Ice  
-Tails: Angst naw...I love my buddy! 


	10. Remembering the Ice IceCap Zone 2

The Chapter I feared...the History of Tails/Sonic It is going to be very hard to do so if it sucks...please forgive me ^_^;;  
I still don't own anything...if I did...wouldn't I have better things to do...  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9 IceCap Zone Act 2: Reflections of Ice  
January 12th, 1994  
12:00 pm  
Dear Diary:   
Darn it...I hate waiting for Sonic in this cave! Last night I got really wounded from Frosty the Hellbot's Icerock (See previous for that). And I promised Sonic that I'd stay here instead of following...kind of dumb thing to do huh...? Yeah...as I sit here by myself I begin to think about the first adventure I had with Sonic...  
I was a little boy at the time...About 5 actually. He was dashing along with out a care in the air. I of course was just moping around. I have been an orphan for a while. My parents were dead...I don't remember how though...it was so long ago...(tears drip onto the page) sorry journal...I am kind of sentimental. Anyways...he stopped to catch his breath...he was right next to me...he looked so cool. His blue quills reminded me of the ocean, his jade eyes like the riches of a sultan. (Yeah a sultan... and his eyes are based on SA2 so it is here too!)   
"Hello..." I say shyly to the blue blur. He looked at me...like most people do.... disturbed. I guess he noticed my two tails. I was a deformed as a child. Having a second tail.   
"Kid?" the Hedgehog said to me, "What are you doing out here? All by you...it's dangerous out here. Go back to parents, they are waiting for you, worried no doubt." I didn't know what to say...I just looked at him, and then sobbed to tears. The hedgehog looked very worried to. I finally calmed down my tears and stated very miserably, "My parents are no here"   
"What do you mean 'not here'?" the hedgehog replied. I couldn't hold in my tears again, I cried my eyes out.   
"Bad man came," I sniffled, "take daddy and mommy away from me." I couldn't continue, I busted in tears once more. I went to the hedgehogs' arms...looking for a hug... He felt warm....  
He looked at me...so sad. And then thought up an idea. "Say kid, why don't you come with me, I will find a family for you." he stated. I had such a star in my eyes as I leaped into the hedgehog's arms once more.   
"Oh thank you, you are a nice man!" I cried with tears of joy. Ever since that incident, year's back, I had no family, and no one liked me since I had two tails. I continued, "What is your name?" He gave me a look, and stated, "I am the fastest thing on the planet, Sonic the Hedgehog!" I looked in awe, the fastest thing alive? I had doubts but he is taking me in, so I better be nice.  
"Hi Sonic, my name is Miles Prower." I replied back. As soon as I finished speaking, Sonic busted out laughing at me. What did I do? Is there something in my teeth?  
"Miles, I need to get you a better name." Sonic replied still chuckling a little. He then looked at my tails, they were down, and they would since he insulted them.... He smacked his fists together, "I got it! I call you Tails." He replied with gleam in his eyes. The rest is all history now...Hey loom Sonic is back. He looks kind of tired though........ What? 8:00??? I wrote for 8 hours? It seems so short... oh well no matter, better turn in anyways...Good Night.  
Tails  
__________________________________________________________________  
Does anyone know how Tails' folks really die? Add to review if you know...Yeah...this one sucked but Launch base Zone will be better! I promise. Next time on Tails Journal, Chapter 10: Launch Base Zone Act 1: Hell's Hath base can't wait! ~Snoopy 


End file.
